Big Ben
Character Synopsis Big Ben 'is the embodiment of Time and is the main focus point of Insomnis. Big Ben is revealed to be getting sick and thus all of Time it being thrown into disarray forcing others to have to fix him Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A ''' '''Verse: InsomnIs Name: Big Ben, Time Gender: Male Age: As old as Time itself Classification: The embodiment of Time Special Abilities: Space-Time Manipulation & Abstract Existence (Is described as being the embodiment of time, even to the extend of should he become sick time itself is also effected to extension. Consistently stated to be time itself and a representation of it), Existence Erausre (Able to remove entities and events from Space and Time), Causality Manipulation (Dictates the course of Space-Time, even including the possibilities within the multiverse), Time Travel (Can freely move through Space and Time with it's mere movements), Conceptual Manipulation (Embodies Time and controls it on an abstract level), Acausality (Exists outside of Space-Time, even outside of Causality), Soul Manipulation (Can effect the spiritual essence of something), Non-Corporeal (Exists as a spirt and as a concept that represents Time), Temporal BFR (Can send others through any point in Space or Time), Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 8, Is reliant on the concept of time), Void Manipulation (Can exist in and manipulate voids of nonexistence), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Big Ben is the embodiment of time, who influences all of Space-Time across all universes, which there exists an infinite number of. Big Ben should be comparable to Gods such as Coret, who oversees all universes in the multiverse. Should Big Ben die, all of time will also begin to collapse and eventually the concept of time will die. This is a fact brough up consistently) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(As the embodiment of Time, Big Ben exists across all of Space and Time. Even in places and universes that shouldn't and doesn't exist) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Contains 4th Dimensional Space itself) 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Rules and embodies the time of an infinite number of realities. On par with entities such as Coret, who governs all universes and dimensions. His death would result in the death of time itself, even the concept would die) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Time and Big Ben are one in the same. Damaging time would also result in Big Ben being destroy. Time itself encompasses an infintite number of parallel universes that exist as a result of Multiverse Theory) 'Stamina: Infinite ' 'Range: Multiversal+ '(Is the time of an infinite number of realities) 'Intelligence: 'By virtue of being Time itself, he's '''Nigh-Omniscient ' '''Weaknesses: Big Ben is prone to getting "sick" Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Gears: '''Objects that can alter and control time. They are also part of Big Ben himself when he's taking a physical form '''Extra Info:' It should be noted that Big Ben itself is an abstract entity and embodies time. Not just a being heavily assiocated with time itself Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Web Comic Category:Margin Category:Isomnis Category:Abstract Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Time Traveler Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Void Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Conceptual Control Category:Existence Erasers Category:Acausal Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 2